


Feels Like War

by DrowningInStarlight



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jack's return au, Multi, an angsty one, but not a happy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight
Summary: He woke up on the ground. A muddy field, a grey sky, stretching above. Oh god, not again, he couldn't handle another dream so soon after the last one, but... but this didn't feel like a dream.But then, they never do.Sammy, Ben and Emily manage to save Jack from the Shadowmaker-- but they hadn't considered King Falls law inforcement: specifically, Sheriff Gunderson.





	Feels Like War

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you're just going about your day, and suddenly you have a Horrible Thought... and it turns into 2k of angst? Yeah. That. 
> 
> Heads up, this fic features guns and violence/threats of violence. Gunderson is a piece of shit. 
> 
> If by any unlikely chance the kfam creators are reading this, don't you dare let this happen in canon, hear me? Absolutely not.

_The sunlight was soft and golden, shining through the windows onto the bed. Jack turned over, pressed his face into Sammy's hair. He knew where he was-- their apartment, the morning after they'd got engaged, it was always here, always this beautiful, sun drenched morning._

_"Hey," Sammy whispered softly._

_"S'not real," Jack whispered back, just as softly. "It's not real. You're not real. Wait and see. Just wait and see..."_

 

_______

 

The world shattered, like it always did. Well, shattered wasn't exactly the word-- it _melted_ , oozing back into the shadows it had always been. Jack had seen it a thousand times, both a dream and a nightmare. A dream, because more than anything he wanted to see Sammy again, hold his hand, get to kiss him goodbye. A nightmare because the worst thing Jack could imagine was Sammy having to endure this torment by his side. 

When he'd first been here, he'd shouted defiance to the Shadowmaker and his endless void, but he'd long ago stopped bothering. It made no difference, no one could hear him, no one cared. Now he just existed, or whatever passed for existence in this nothingness, unable to tell if he'd been there a day or a week or an eternity. Had there ever been anything else? Had he ever been alive, truly alive-- he was starting to get less and less sure. Sammy, Sammy, with his passion and his fear, had Sammy existed, had Jack ever known him, had they ever loved each other-- 

There was a blinding flash. That wasn't right. That wasn't right, there wasn't anything to make a flash here, there wasn't _anything_ \-- 

 

______

 

He woke up on the ground. A muddy field, a grey sky, stretching above. Oh god, not again, he couldn't handle another dream so soon after the last one, but... but this didn't feel like a dream. 

But then, they never do. 

He pushed himself up on his elbows, feeling cold and damp and so, so tired. 

"Jack!" 

He knew that voice, of course he knew that voice. He knew that voice better than his own. "Sammy?" he said hoarsely. Hmm, that was unusual. Normally his body worked perfectly in the dreams, far more perfectly than it ever had in real life. Half the time he didn't even need to breath.

Someone, _Sammy_ skidded on the wet earth and landed next to him. "Jack?" he said. "Is it... actually you?" 

"That's rich coming from _you_ ," Jack said. "Of course it's actually me. But it's not you, not really. You're just my dream, my fantasy, my nightmare. Just that, wait and see..." He'd said it a thousand times, he'd say it a thousand more. 

"No, Jack, it's really me," Sammy said, "We got you out-- Ben and Emily and me, we got you out, you're here now, you're in King Falls. You're safe. You're back. Oh my god, you're back." 

This was the cruellest dream yet, Jack thought, but then he looked closer. This wasn't _his_ Sammy, not quite. Jack stared at him: his hair was longer, tied back messily. His eyes were softer than the Sammy he'd known, and-- and he was wearing his engagement ring on his finger. He'd _never_ done that before. 

Jack tore his gaze away from Sammy's face, and instead reached down his shirt, pulling out a long silver chain and his own ring. He'd almost forgotten it was there, almost forgotten what it meant, but now he brought his hand up shakily to hold the ring next to Sammy's. They matched perfectly. 

That was how he knew. The Shadowmaker created dreams based on his memories, he'd worked that out a long time ago. But this isn't a Sammy Jack knew, this was a Sammy who wore his engagement ring, grew out his hair, and looked so, so desperate-- Jack slumped forward into Sammy's waiting arms. 

"Guess I'm not in Kansas anymore," he mumbled into Sammy's shoulder. 

"Guess not," Sammy agreed, and Jack could hear the tears in his voice. 

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Another voice carried across the damp earth, and Jack started upright. There was a guy running across the field, holding something that looked weirdly like a ray gun and shrieking with excitement. He also crashed onto his knees next to Sammy and Jack, his eyes wide. "It worked! Holy fucking shit, you're Jack Wright?" 

"That's-- that's me," Jack said. "I, uh--" 

"I'm Ben, Ben Arnold," the guy said. "I'm Sammy's best friend, we've been trying to get you back for _months_ , are you okay? I mean, like, as okay as you could be after being trapped in the freaky shadow void for literal years." 

Ben had to stop for breath, and Jack said "I'm okay, I, I think. Tired. Cold, hungry, all that, but... well, I'm back. I'm actually back, I can't believe it, I can't..." 

"You're back," Sammy promised, and the steadily falling rain mingled with the tears on his cheeks and Jack suddenly really, really wanted to kiss him. 

He glanced at Ben, and both him and Sammy caught the look. At the same time they said "It's okay," then stopped. Ben gestured for Sammy to speak first. 

"It's okay," he repeated, "I'm not, not hiding any more. Especially not from Ben, but... anyone. Everyone knows about me and you. Most of them helped get you back." 

Ben nodded. "All cool here, man. I'll give you some privacy, I need to tell Emily it worked-- my girlfriend. She's at the car, grabbing first aid stuff, just in case." 

Ben got up and raced off. His energy was invigorating, after so long barely existing Jack found himself craving it. He could see why this guy was Sammy's best friend. 

"Jack..." Sammy said. "Oh, god, Jack, I've missed you so fucking much." 

"I know," Jack said, "I know. I'm here. I'm here now." 

Jack felt like he'd been waiting in entire life for the moment his lips met Sammy's. The rain was falling harder now, and Jack was overwhelmed by all the sensations, the cold of the rain down his collar, the smell of the damp earth, Sammy putting his arms around his neck. He was _home._

 

________

 

Barely two minutes had passed when Ben came back. He was running faster this time, a panicked expression on his face. 

"Shit, shit, you guys need to move, you need--" he said urgently. 

"Ben, what's the matter?" Sammy said. "Is Emily okay? What's happened?" 

Ben just waved his hands frantically at the slope behind him. He didn't have to explain, because at that moment a group of people appeared over the top of the hill. At the front was a woman who Jack thought must be Emily, as she was the only one not in uniform. The others appeared to be policemen, and they did not look happy. 

Emily looked scared and angry. The moment she saw them, she screamed "Sammy, Jack, _RUN_! Gunderson's here, he wants--" At that moment the leader (Gunderson, maybe? Jack wasn't sure.) gestured and one of the policeman grabbed Emily and put a hand over her mouth. 

"Get your hands off her!" Ben shouted, and Jack felt Sammy half rise next to him. Ben started to run towards them, but another of the policeman swung round and pointed a gun at him. 

"Benny!" Emily said, muffled through the gloved hand over her mouth. Ben froze, as did Sammy. There was no way these people were real members of the police force. He hated the fact he was too weak to get up and help the way he wanted too. He hardly knew these people, but they were Sammy's friends, and they'd helped free him, he was ready to take a punch or two on their behalf. If only he could _get up_. 

The-- not police, maybe thugs? Assholes? Whatever-- came down the slope until they were four or five feet away. With every step they took, Sammy stiffened, grasping Jack a little tighter. 

Emily pulled free, and ran over to them. Ben was shaking with anger. "Did they hurt you?" he asked. 

"No, just _really_ annoyed me," Emily said, taking his hand. 

"I'm so sorry that you're annoyed by justice, little librarian," Gunderson said, oh so calmly. His voice was smooth and polite and incredibly menacing. This wasn't a man who would issue idle threats. 

"This isn't _justice_ ," Emily spat. "This is-- this is-- _bullshit_!" 

"What do you want, Gunderson?" Sammy said, and his dangerous calm rivalled the sheriff's own. Jack remembered it, the way he'd know he'd pushed Sammy too far when he appeared completely steady. 

"What do _I_ want?" Gunderson said reflectively. "What I want is a nice, peaceful evening. Unfortunately, I have to deal with you lot. Well, radio boys, you've really got in too deep this time." 

"What do you mean?" Ben said, then tacked on something that sounded like _sugar glider murderer_. 

"This," Gunderson said. Jack realised with a chill that Gunderson was pointing directly at him. "This." 

"He has a name," Sammy said. 

"Yes, I know," Gunderson said. "We all know. Quite the talk of the town, _Sammy Stevens_ and his little _fiance_." 

Jack propped himself up on Sammy and said "What do you _want_?" 

"He," Emily said, "He, god, he wants to take you away. Not only Gunderson, though, it's _him_." 

A man was standing a step away from the policemen/thugs/assholes. He had a name tag that read _Science Institute: Leland Hill._

"No," Sammy said, looking rapidly between the two men. "No, the answer is _no_." 

"Now, now, Mr Stevens," Gunderson chided. "That's no way to speak to officers of the law." 

"If you come near him I'll tear your fucking throats out," Sammy said. "I'm deadly serious. Five years, he's been gone, I'm not letting you assholes take him away--" 

Every single thug trained their guns on him. 

"Sammy," Jack said softly. "Stop." 

"You're going to let them take you?" Sammy said incredulously. 

"I'm not going to let you get hurt," Jack corrected. "I don't understand what's happening, I don't know who these people are, I don't know _anything_ , except I'd rather die than let you get hurt on my behalf." 

"Don't say that," Sammy whispered, face pale. "Don't." 

"Jack, we'll stop them," Ben said. He moved in front of both Jack and Sammy. "You'll have to go through me to touch them." 

"That will not be a problem, I assure you," Gunderson said. "We cannot have a creature like that one running free. It would be a danger to the public, after all." 

"I'm not a creature," Jack said, trying to sound bolder than he felt, trying to ignore the only reason he was still sitting upright was because Sammy was holding him. "I'm Jack Wright, I disappeared, what, five years ago now, I--" 

"Oh, we know," Gunderson said. "Come along. We'll find a nice, safe, quiet place to put you. Did I say put? I meant for you to stay, of course." 

He took a step closer and Ben and Sammy both snarled. Jack was struck with how in sync the two of them were. They looked ready to die side by side over this, and it scared Jack more than anything had for a long time. 

"Doctor Hill, what's your part in all this?" Emily asked suddenly. 

Doctor Hill looked a little surprised, like he'd forgotten he was an active participant in the situation, rather than just a scientific observer. "Why, to provide a place for Mr Wright to stay," he said. "We do look forward to... getting better acquainted with him." 

"You sick sons of--" Ben began, but he stopped when the thugs swung their guns to point at him. 

"Don't," Jack said. God, he was tired, scared and overwhelmed but mostly just exhausted, bone deep. "I'll go. Just leave them alone." 

Two of the policemen came forwards and roughly grabbed him, dragging him upright. His legs felt numb, like being the in the void had slowed his circulation. Behind him, he could see Sammy and Ben grabbing each other like they were simultaneously trying to charge after him and hold the other back. 

"I love you, Sammy," he said, just in case it was the last time he got to say it. "I love you more than anything." 

Gunderson laughed nastily, and Jack almost regretted giving away his weakness so easily. Not quite, though. The thugs dragged him up the slope. 

They'd almost reached the top when Emily caught up. "Jack," she said, "We'll come and get you. Wherever they take you, however long it takes, we're coming."

"Take care of Sammy," Jack told her. 

"We always do," she said, smiling sadly. "Hold on, we're coming--" 

One of the thugs turned and swung a fist at her. She cried out, and then someone hit Jack too. His memories ended there.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from A Love Like War by All Time Low. 
> 
> I've just got to the point in my relisten where Gunderson shows up for the first time, and fuck I hate him. 
> 
> What are your theories about Jack's return? Please say they're happier than this one!


End file.
